Blétia Jucunda
by Amnar
Summary: Tsuna avait toujours su que tout ce qui comptait était de le retrouver. De le revoir... Il n'avait jamais pensé à sa réaction aux événements qui pourraient découler de leurs retrouvailles. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Reborn. PWP - OS dédicacé à Lovedei.


**Titre : **Bl2tia Jucunda

**Genre : **Romance (& P.W.P est-ce un genre ? hum….)

**Couple : **Reborn/Tsuna R27

**Rating : **M (Changement ! Ououhhh...)

**Disclaimer :** les quelques canons qui vont apparaitre dans la… chose qui va suivre ne m'appartiennent pas xD Aucun. Personne. AUCUN. …. JAMAIIIISS ! …

**Béta : **Kitty ! –qu'elle est gentille cette petite Kitty ! Ahhh~ glousse*- il y a quelques changements par rapport à l'autre version… Donc…

**Hum hum… Blablatoïde :** Bon, bon, bon… Un deuxième O.S. d'anniversaire pour Lovedei qui en plus d'être quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, et qui m'a vraiment motivée depuis que j'ai commencé de… de poster sur F.F…. D'ailleurs je m'excuserais encore auprès d'elle pour le retard ENORME de cette fiction, qui aurait dû sortir en 2010 !

En parlant de ca…

BONNE ANNEE les filles (et garçons ? Je doute) pleins de bonheur *jette quelques confettis* la santé *continue d'en jeter* et une réussite scolaire/professionnel ! (bah quoi ? J'avais tout le mois de Janvier mais je l'ai fait ! Ahah)

_Avertissement :_ Bon… C'est un PWP… Donc voilà, tout le monde sait ce que c'est, nop ? Pour les quelques ignorants qui veulent garder leurs yeux à l'abri, j'explique : en fait ça veut juste dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de trame (même si j'ai mis tout de même une ligne directrice, peut-être pas très originale mais elle est quand même là) et sera essentiellement centré sur un lemon, ici une scène entre deux hommes, plus ou moins Hard… (Je le trouve assez gentil celui-là, moi…)

Ahhh et aussi en plus du lemon j'ai bien peur (pour ce qu'on en voit) que les personnages soit un peu (beaucoup) OOC… Pardonnez-moi… T-T'

Bl2tia Jucunda

Des yeux aux reflets miels observaient les kilomètres de routes qui se faisaient avaler par cette machine ronronnante. Une forêt de conifères s'étalait de chaque côté de la route, assombrissant celle-ci avec leur feuillage envahissant qui cachaient le ciel bleu et clair de cette journée froide hivernale.

Son regard se voilât alors qu'il pensait à la raison de sa présence ici. Dans ce lieu, loin de chez lui, loin des siens…

Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait plus revu. Au début, Reborn lui avait donné quelques nouvelles, une carte, parfois simplement deux mots… Puis, tout s'était arrêté. Et depuis, six longues années s'étaient écoulées. Sans nouvelles. Mis à part ses souvenirs, il n'avait rien eut de plus. Cette aide bienveillante, il l'avait perdu. Et Tsuna n'avait jamais compris le pourquoi de cette disparition, même du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il ne trouvait pas la réponse à ce silence prolongé.

L'homme qui l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de ses parents, qui était devenu son tuteur, qui l'avait soutenu, qui lui avait appris la confiance en soi, s'était volatilisé. Alors, le jeune homme avait quitté le Japon et sa chère et tendre fiancée.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Et commençait alors de longues recherches. Mais il n'avait retrouvé qu'une présence fantomatique. C'était cela qui l'avait peut-être le plus intrigué. Personne n'avait connu son véritable nom. Seul « Reborn », un prénom ou un pseudonyme, était resté dans les mémoires des vivants qui l'avaient rencontré. Pourtant à force de chercher, il avait commencé à retrouver sa trace.

Et puis, il avait continué à se renseigner… Se rapprochant un peu plus de son but. Dans les classes riches jusqu'à celles très sombres des souterrains…

Les mafieux.

Et tous ce qui marchaient dans l'illégalité.

Et c'est là qu'il avait enfin réussit à retrouver réellement sa présence dans une organisation mystérieuse.

Il avait dû se concentrer sur celle-ci, s'intégrant lui-même à ce « système » sous un nom d'emprunt. Bien qu'il connaissait Reborn et savait qu'il était très intelligent, ce n'était pas en trainant dans les eaux boueuses de la mafia qu'on était le plus en sureté. Le japonais avait toujours eut peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelques choses, ne s'inquiétant jamais trop pour lui-même.

Dans sa quête, même sa bien-aimée s'était estompée et avait fini par s'évanouir dans les méandres de ses pensées remplacées par sa quête effrénée. Finalement au bout de quelques années, les membres les plus haut gradés du clan avaient commencé à lui faire confiance, jusqu'à le soir même où ils lui avaient demandés d'aller remettre un papier aux « Arcobaleno », l'élite de cette organisation.

Et à présent, il était là.

Il fit ralentir sa voiture alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un portail ouvragé. Ils entraient dans une propriété privée. Et la route sinueuse s'enfonçait encore dans la forêt derrière les barrières grises.

Il cligna un instant des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir de la voiture, un léger grincement retentit.

Les deux battants s'ouvraient lentement. Tsuna haussa les sourcils, se demandant si les propriétaires l'avaient repérés ou bien si le portail s'ouvrait automatiquement dès qu'un véhicule se présentait devant celui-ci.

Ce qui voudrait dire que ces hommes n'étaient réellement pas habitué à recevoir des visiteurs indésirables.. Le jeune homme retourna dans sa voiture. Le mystère qui entourait Reborn s'était tellement épaissit depuis le début de cette « aventure »… Et il avait tellement de questions à lui poser.

Il observa un instant la route dégagée devant lui. Finalement il glissa la clef dans la fente et démarra la voiture. Un doux ronronnement retentit alors qu'il s'avançait sur le chemin.

Un homme aux cheveux verts détourna son visage de l'écran. Ses yeux se glissèrent vers la statue immobile qui attendait patiemment accoudé au mur.

- « A ce que je vois, la présence de cet intrus ne semble pas t'émouvoir plus que ça. »

- « C'est un invité. »

A ces mots, le personnage étrange sourit et son pouce vint légèrement pousser son fédora noir. Un Léon mécontent changea légèrement de place.

- « Et pourrions-nous savoir quand tu comptais nous en faire part ? Et qui est la personne dont la venue te fait autant plaisir ? »

Reborn ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer avec son regard indéchiffrable, caché dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Après quelques instants, il attrapa sa veste avant de quitter la pièce. Laissant Verde légèrement irrité.

- « Exaspérant. »

Le scientifique ne dit rien d'autre alors que ses yeux retournaient sur l'écran.

Il ne restait plus aucune trace.

Tsuna s'arrêta un instant au bord de la route, perdu.

- « … J'aurais peut-être dû mettre Gokudera dans la confidence… »

Il poussa un soupir alors qu'il ouvrait distraitement le clapet de son portable : Aucun réseau. Et une dizaine d'appels manqués de la part du susnommé.

Son ami devrait vraiment arrêter de se faire du soucis pour lui. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise de lui mentir à propos de sa véritable identité... Mais il n'avait pas été capable de lui expliquer la cause de sa venue… Tout simplement parce qu'il faisait aussi partie de la « famille ». Alors, même si il aurait donné sa vie à son ami Italien, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire.

Un bruissement de feuilles volages se fit entendre.

Tsuna sursauta alors que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. La surprise le faisait trembler. Il déglutit, ses yeux restant fixés sur un point perdu dans la végétation. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Pas encore… Ce n'était pas possible.

- « Re… »

Il était tellement nerveux. Cela pouvait n'être qu'un animal sauvage et pourtant, il sentait son cœur gonfler et désespérer devant cette déception stupide…

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Le japonais retourna dans sa voiture avant de remettre la voiture en marche avec frénésie.

Après des mètres de routes qui lui semblèrent tout aussi court que lent à traverser, il s'arrêta.

Enfin.

Il y était enfin arrivé !

Sous ses pieds s'étendait une allée de gravier. Une porte en fer forgée se dressait imposante et orgueilleuse. Il sortit et verrouilla la voiture avant de s'avancer. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient désagréablement dans les petites pierres aux divers tons gris.

Le japonais s'immobilisa un instant, stupéfait par la beauté qui se dressait devant lui.

Un bassin se dressait au milieu de l'allée. En son milieu, sur un piédestal, deux sirènes au regard tendre versaient de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur leurs écailles. Elles semblaient surveiller l'étang tranquille et paisible qui s'étalait sous elles. Et nageant paresseusement d'énormes poissons, des carpes aux écailles rousses, se mouvaient avec une lenteur assurée dans ce liquide limpide.

Derrière, Tsuna aperçut deux escaliers en pierres, dont les montants étaient ornés de roses grimpantes, se rejoignant devant l'entrée du manoir. Seulement quelques marches les séparaient du perron. Le jeune homme monta une volée d'escaliers avant d'arriver sur le palier.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves qui l'observait d'une manière assez étrange…

- « On t'attend au deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite ! Et sache que je ne suis pas un domestique. Je te dis ça parce que j'en ai bien envie… » **(Note de la bêta : Amnar, je sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ressemble énormément à Skull niveau caractère…)**

Et il s'enfuit. Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Tsuna fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il observait les décors luxueux de la maison. Il déposa son caban sur le porte-manteau avant de s'avancer dans le hall immense.

Un silence légèrement paisible régnait dans la maison. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le long escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

Le japonais monta quelques marches et déposa sa main sur la rampe froide et lisse. La pierre était veinée de raies obscures. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers une immense fenêtre qui laissait la froide chaleur du soleil d'hiver s'infiltrer contre lui.

Il arriva enfin au troisième étage. Et une force impérieuse faisait battre un peu plus vite son cœur et rougissait ses joues. Il sentait son ventre se tordre d'appréhension.

Tsuna se figea devant la porte, expira longuement avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

Pourtant lorsqu'il voulut la tourner, une force l'y en empêcha. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une voix bien connue s'élevait derrière lui.

- « Tu as bien grandit… »

Ses lèvres tremblantes s'entrouvrirent, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

- « Et bien… On dirait que c'est tous ce que tu peux dire ? Aurais-tu quelques problèmes de langue, Tsunabruti ? »

- « Je suis tellement heureux… Reborn… »

Un léger silence s'installa. Ses yeux miels fixaient la porte en bois. Il aurait aimé se retourner, prendre la personne qu'il recherchait depuis des années et auquel il tenait le plus au monde dans ses bras. Mais une force impérieuse l'en empêchait.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi borné. Tu as intégré cette organisation rien que pour me voir ? »

- « Tu avais disparu ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai eu peur… tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles et… »

- « Et qui te dis que ce n'était pas voulu ? Qui te dis que je n'en avais pas assez de suivre le Tsunabruti comme son ombre, le guidant et l'empêchant de trébucher à chaque pas ? »

Tsuna sentit ses membres trembler. Ses jambes vacillèrent.

Il sentit son dos butter contre un corps étranger. Il ne comprenait plus rien : l'odeur insaisissable de l'homme se glissait à ses narines et l'enveloppait.

- « Alors, serait-ce pour cela que tu as gaspillé de nombreuses années de ta vie ? »

La voix résonna amplement à ses oreilles… Tsuna se retourna.

La première chose qu'il aperçut fut les lèvres plissés de Reborn. Ses yeux charbonneux le fixaient avec la même intensité que naguère. Son visage était le même.

Exactement le même. Le même visage pâle et lisse, les même cheveux noirs, les mêmes rouflaquettes élégantes…

Et c'était cela qui était étrange…

Reborn émit un léger son réprobateur alors que son pouce et son index venait saisir le menton du jeune homme pour le lever vers lui « Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. »

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il avait changé ! Il avait 26 ans après tout !

- « … Toujours aussi stupide… »

La moue vexée qui apparut sur le visage du garçon amusa Reborn.

- « Et bien… Cessons de parler du passé, je n'ai plus rien à y ajouter. N'avait tu pas quelques choses à me remettre ? »

Il ouvrit la porte et Tsuna se pencha légèrement sur le côté avant d'observer étrangement la pièce vide. Il n'y avait personne. L'italien lui jeta un regard amusé alors qu'il s'avançait dans le bureau. Le jeune invité attendit quelques instants avant de s'avancer et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Reborn s'installa confortablement sur un siège derrière un immense bureau. Des papiers y étaient rangés ainsi que des stylos dans un petit pot. Un écran plat d'ordinateur était disposé sur le secrétaire. Un vase stylisé où vivait une orchidée mexicaine laissait apercevoir jalousement ses deux fleurs aux pétales blanchâtres qui étaient en train d'éclore.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelles ? »

- « Il me semble te l'avoir déjà expliqué, non ? En tout cas je te félicite d'avoir réussi à embobiner tous les membres de ta **famille.** Tu as finalement réussit à avoir un peu de jugeote. J'ai le plaisir de savoir que toute ses années n'auront pas servis à rien. A présent le sujet est clos. Donne-moi ce pour quoi tu étais venu et repars, je t'ai déjà éduqué, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, je ne suis plus ton tuteur, Tsuna. »

Tsunayoshi ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se contrôler. Le regard de Reborn toujours aussi indéchiffrable semblait le fixer. Le jeune homme sortit de son sac une lettre qu'il déposa sur le bureau du mafieux. Mais au lieu de retirer sa main il la garda posé sur l'enveloppe.

- « Que se passe-t-il? »

- « Arrête ça ! Arrête de dire que c'est fini, que devrais-je faire ? Non, que me proposes-tu de faire ? De repartir comme je suis venu, les mains vides ? Tu es si froid… »

Tsuna fixa l'homme avec douleur et colère. Reborn sourit légèrement ce qui ne fit qu'enfler le ressentiment que ressentait le garçon.

- « … C'est vrai ? Ce que tu as dit ? »

Le Japonais baissa légèrement le visage et il sentit avec honte des larmes s'accumuler à la frontière de ses yeux.

- « Comment peux-tu simplement… » Il releva brusquement son visage vers Reborn, laissant quelques larmes couler « Ca fait six ans que je te cherche ! Alors comment peux-tu… »

Le reste de sa phrase se brisa dans un sanglot étranglé.

Ce salop…

Reborn porta sur Tsuna un regard indéchiffrable alors que Léon venait de réapparaitre et s'était posé sur son épaule.

- « Je t'aime… » A ces mots, Tsuna se mit réellement à pleurer. Il ne s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes trempés ses joues avant de lui hurler : « Je t'aime ! »

Il baissa la tête, des perles opalescentes coulaient le long de son visage et venaient tomber sur la lettre blanche, tachant la pureté du blanc.

Tsuna essayait de s'arrêter. Il était ridicule. Cela devait être aussi la fatigue et le désespoir. Ce type ne l'avait jamais aimé, il l'avait dit lui-même…

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer et des lèvres froides se poser sur sa nuque.

- « ''_Tu m'aimes''_ ? »

Il le retourna brusquement vers lui. Tsuna grimaça alors que son bassin venait rencontrer violemment la bordure du bureau. Sous le choc, l'orchidée oscilla pendant que quelques feuilles de papiers glissaient lentement jusqu'au sol.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Tsuna. Celui-ci observait légèrement effrayé et incompréhensif les yeux noirs de Reborn. Il caressa légèrement les joues du jeune homme, effaçant les sillons tracés sur la peau satinée.

- « Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant… »

- « C'est faux ! »

- « Ah, tu penses ça ? » Il attrapa avec fermeté le menton du jeune homme. « Tu as tout abandonné pour partir à ma recherche alors que tu avais une famille à construire avec celle dont tu ne m'as cessé de me rabattre les oreilles pendant des années ! Tous ce que tu voulais s'était vivre pour toi et en restant dans un cocon moelleux, protégé et heureux… Et lorsque tu n'as plus eu de mes nouvelles tu as essayé de rétablir l'ordre des choses parce que tu as peur des changements et peur que la Kyoko que tu _aimes_ ne voit le véritable toi ! Et en voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir, tu as tenté de me faire revenir en me faisant ta « déclaration ». Tu n'es qu'un petit gamin égoïste. »

Tsuna se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme, relevant autant que possible son buste, essayant de paraitre moins chétif et exposé. Le japonais lui en voulait de ne pas mieux le connaitre et de ne pas lui faire confiance.

- « Reborn ! J'ai 26 ans, je suis un adulte ! je peux me débrouiller seul, et je l'ai prouvé ! Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai ! »

- « Et même lorsque tu as dit que tu m'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsuna entrouvrit les lèvres avant de détourner les yeux. Il se rappelait très bien de ce qui lui avait dit et c'était gênant.

- « Et tu dois savoir comment se comportent les adultes pour montrer leur amour. Es-tu prêt à le prouver ou plutôt… à l'endurer ?»

Il s'approcha un peu plus du visage de son ancienne pupille et vint embrasser ses lèvres. Le japonais cligna légèrement des yeux, à moitié choqué, à moitié étonné.

Pourtant après la surprise passée, il noua ses mains derrière le cou du mafieux, et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, vint prendre part au baiser.

L'ainé s'amusa de la réaction du jeune homme alors que sa main froide se glissait sous la chemise blanche, quelques boutons se détachèrent alors qu'il venait caresser les abdos à peine dessinés. Tsuna détacha ses lèvres de celles de son ancien tuteur et dénoua sa cravate. Les lèvres de l'Italien se glissèrent dans le cou du jeune homme, embrassant mordant et marquant la peau suave.

Tsuna n'arriva pas à avancer plus et agrippa les épaules de Reborn alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

Le mafieux en profita pour glisser son index sur un téton qui commençait à peine à s'ériger. Cette action arracha un soupir au jeune homme. Le dominant vint relever le visage du jeune homme vers lui alors que sa main se glissait sur sa hanche.

- « Mais quel adulte responsable… »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir. Le ton moqueur de Reborn était toujours aussi mordant…

Il lécha les lèvres du garçon alors que sa main s'affairait sur la ceinture du jeune homme. Il fit lentement glisser celle-ci hors de sa prison avant de la laisser tomber à terre.

Les yeux obscurs de l'Italien restant fixés sur ceux éblouissants du Japonais. Etrange contraste.

Le jeune homme attrapa le chapeau et le posa à ses côtés, en continuant à l'observer. Il pouvait voir ses cheveux noirs brillants rejetés en arrière briller sous la lumière.

Reborn attrapa, sensuel, l'une des jambes de Tsuna et le déchaussa avec une extrême douceur avant d'enlever le tissu gênant qui cachait encore le morceau de chair. Il fit de même avec l'autre jambe et vint déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur le pied de Tsuna.

Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et détacha le premier bouton avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair, laissant le pantalon glisser sur les hanches fines du jeune homme. Ses doigts vinrent caresser la légère bosse qui déformait le caleçon du garçon.

Tsuna rougit alors qu'il poussait un soupir de satisfaction. Reborn vint embrasser la gorge offerte alors qu'il glissait sa main sous le boxer noir du jeune homme. Il sentit la peau vibrer sous ses lèvres alors qu'un gémissement glissait entre les lèvres du Japonais.

Il entoura de sa paume la virilité brulante de désir de Tsuna qui tressaillit lors du contact. Celui-ci ferma les yeux alors qu'à nouveau il laissait échapper un gémissement, un peu plus audible. Ses yeux brillaient d'une douce luxure qui était en train d'envahir tout son être.

Reborn sourit. Il fit quelques va et viens lents qui firent soupirer de plaisir le jeune homme avant de le laisser et de se débarrasser du boxeur le frottement du tissu semblait lui être une douce torture.

Il observa son invité, appréciant la vue qu'il avait sur son invité : La chemise légèrement entrouverte laissant voir un torse tremblant, un visage rouge de plaisir et ce corps frémissant… Tout en lui l'appelait.

Alors qu'il allait revenir à la charge, Tsuna se releva légèrement, les joues carmines et les yeux voilés d'un désir qui ne faisait que s'attiser de secondes en secondes. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Reborn et vint embrasser les lèvres, les joues, le cou… Léchant parfois la peau de son tuteur.

- « Tu es vraiment surprenant… »

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son jeune garçon timide et hésitant si entreprenant. Le petit garçon lui semblait bien loin, à présent…

L'ainé vint joindre leurs lèvres avec douceur alors qu'il passait ses mains sous les cuisses de Tsuna et collait leurs bassins ensembles. Les sourcils de l'homme aux cheveux noirs se haussèrent légèrement alors que sa virilité encore prisonnière du tissu se gonflait un peu plus. La douleur et le plaisir remontaient avec une sensation grisante le long de son échine.

Tsuna déboutonna le pantalon de son tuteur avec une certaine maladresse. Ses mains tremblaient d'un désir contenu qui s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde…

Reborn lécha avec avidité le cou pâle du garçon, marquant l'épiderme d'une marque rougeâtre preuve de sa possessivité évidente. Preuve de leurs actes mutuels immoraux.

- « Reborn… »

Par cette voix et dans ce nom se tenait toutes les envies, toutes les passions inavouées qui se glissaient avec harmonie entre ses lèvres rougies. Toutes ces pensées honteuses… Il le lui donnait.

Reborn glissa ses doigts sur la virilité de Tsuna, il aperçut le regard du jeune homme s'écarquiller alors qu'un voile de désir teintait ses prunelles.

L'italien commença de long mouvement sur le sexe gonflé de plaisir. La tête de Tsuna se pencha légèrement en arrière, offrant ainsi son cou à son amant.

De doux gémissements emplissaient la pièce.

Reborn passa son pouce sur le gland avant de glisser son index sur une veine palpitante faisant frissonner l'homme sous lui de plaisir.

Il déposa le dos de Tsuna contre la surface de verre, la fraicheur de l'objet fit tressaillir le corps du soumis. L'italien se pencha au-dessus de lui, sa verge vint frotter celle du jeune homme alors que sa main se tendait vers l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Il attrapa un préservatif et déchira le sachet protecteur, Reborn s'arrêta un instant.

- « J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu n'as plus le temps de reculer. »

- « Je sais… »

Reborn se pencha vers le garçon soumit et embrassa sa bouche avec passion. Il se détacha de lui, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le sexe tendu du garçon. Tsuna l'observa avec impatience et une sorte de gourmandise faisait briller ses yeux.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs glissa ses mains sur les deux cuisses, sa langue venant lécher et mordre la peau tendre. Reborn laissa le lubrifiant couler sur ses doigts alors qu'il continuait à taquiner la proie tombée entre ses griffes.

Il s'approcha de l'intimité de Tsuna avant de presser son doigt contre l'entrée du jeune homme. Il se contracta légèrement. Reborn se releva et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse. Les bras de Tsuna vinrent se nouer autour de son cou alors que son dominant entrait en lui.

Le visage du garçon se contracta, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un long geignement étouffé remontait le long de sa gorge. Son corps fiévreux tremblait, tentant impulsivement de rejeter cet intrus.

Tsuna entendit les mots de Reborn se glisser dans ses oreilles, lui ordonnant doucement de se détendre, essayant de calmer son corps vierge à cette intrusion. Les yeux du jeune homme s'embuèrent alors que l'italien introduisait un deuxième doigt.

- « Reborn… »

Des halètements vifs, écorchés s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il grimaça alors qu'il tentait de bouger légèrement pour adoucir l'intrusion. Reborn embrassa les tendres lèvres, restant maître de lui-même devant le corps si désirable.

C'était tout de même sa première expérience.

Ses yeux sombres vinrent se déposer dans les orbes à demi voilées par l'attente et éclairées par la confiance qu'il lui vouait.

Reborn fut touché par ce sentiment qui transparaissait dans son regard.

- « Ca va aller… Juste… détend toi.»

Le garçon hocha la tête, essayant d'obéir. La première fois avec un homme devait-elle être si douloureuse ? Reborn glissa sa main sur le sexe encore tendu du garçon. Il effectua de langoureux mouvements qui firent gémir le jeune homme.

Les deux doigts glissèrent un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur du jeune corps. Le garçon ne reçut qu'une sensation lointaine alors que Reborn, commençait à détendre et élargir l'entrée.

Après quelques minutes, le mafieux se retira, laissant un certain vide en Tsuna. Il était plutôt soulagé et appréhendait la suite. Malgré tout il voulait que ce soit Reborn.

Il sentit ses mains parcourir de nouveau son corps. Il trembla lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son ancien tuteur le pénétrer avec une lenteur obsédante.

Son corps, habitué depuis peu, se rebella un instant. Tsuna vint nouer ses bras autour de la nuque de Reborn, grimaçant légèrement alors qu'il sentait par ce mouvement, le sexe le pénétrer un peu plus profondément. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que ses paupières se refermaient. L'intrusion commençait à prendre une autre allure, plus douce et grisante.

Le dominant observa le visage du garçon se détendre, ses yeux clos et ses lèvres encore tremblantes de douleur. Mais il l'avait enfin totalement accepté en lui.

Il se mit à se mouvoir lentement. Des soupirs, des gémissements s'échappèrent d'abord de ses lèvres, humidifiées par leurs salives respectives, suivit par des petits cris qui se répercutaient contre les murs de la pièce.

La vision de Tsuna se troublait alors qu'il sentait une main douce caresser sa verge. Le plaisir l'enveloppait, se nouait autour de lui avec une volupté captivante. Le mal qu'il avait ressenti n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir, bien fade comparé à la puissance qui le saisissait ici.

Son nom, son histoire, sa vie, ses mots… tout se mélangeait, disparate, incohérent et s'évanouissait derrière une brume opaque. Ne laissant que la luxure qui s'amplifiait, ce doux et tendre pêché qui étreignait tout son être et qui lui faisait hurler des choses extravagantes. Insoucieux des autres. De lui-même.

Il n'y avait que ce sentiment de plaisir inouï et de la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument, juste au-dessus de lui…

Dans un brouillard confus, il sentit deux lèvres perlés de sueurs venir embrasser les siennes. Il y répondit avec ardeur, comme si ainsi il aurait pu en avoir plus en entremêlant leurs langues dans un élan passionné.

Tsuna, qu'importe son nom à ce moment-là, sentit le plaisir atteindre son paradoxisme et son corps se cambra. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent dans un cri silencieux, incapable de retranscrire autrement cette exaltation qui le traversait. Cette Jouissance. Instant unique où l'on se sentait submergé par un flot à la fois doux et d'une violence s'en pareil.

Qu'importe le bureau sous lui, qu'importe l'improvisation de leur acte. Il n'y avait plus que leurs corps entremêlées et la sensation d'extase qui se retirait peu à peu, tout comme les flots qui le déposaient au loin de cette tempête.

Reborn resta un instant le front contre le torse haletant de Tsuna, grisé par leur jouissance commune. Il releva légèrement la tête et aperçut les yeux brillants du jeune homme. Il observa son délicat et resplendissant sourire alors qu'une main tendre venait se poser sur sa joue.

_« Je t'aime »_

Et ben voilà… On pourra dire que j'en aurais mis, du temps…

Bien que ce soit mon premier rating M ou premier lemon publié, ce n'est pas mon premier alors vous avez le droit d'être méchant si il y a quoi que ce soit qui vous gêne… Mais j'espère que cela vous ai plu et je remercie ceux qui m'ont lu jusque-là !

Merci encore ! Et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
